The Girl Who Loved Too Easy
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Second in a mini-series. Also taken from Rebekah's line in 4x04, Rebekah is the girl who loved too easy, and that what makes her special to a certain person. One-shot.


**Hello my lovelies, I have gotten requests to continue my one-shot (The Man Who Couldn't Love) to include the other characters, so here is the second installment.**

**I hope you enjoy this second installment of what I'm making into a mini-series. I hope to do at least one more installment, so look out for the third one in the next day or two.**

**Please remember to review. Much Love! :D**

* * *

Rebekah was sitting in her favorite leather chair in her home when she heard the doorbell ring. Dropping the book she was reading, she slowly approached the door. She peered out the window and sighed when she saw who it was. She moved to open the door, against her better judgment.

She opened the door to find a brooding Stefan on the other side.

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" She asked, her strength to fight was minimal.

Stefan motioned inside. "Can I come in?" He asked, softly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but moved to allow him entrance into her home. Stefan gave a small, polite smile as he entered her home. She closed the door, and entered the living room.

She crossed her arms, and stopped when she came within a few feet of where Stefan was standing.

"Aren't you going to offer me a seat?" He asked, nervously, motioning to the beige, leather couch, which matched her favorite chair.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed, and she nodded. Stefan slowly took a seat, but didn't lean back.

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" She asked again, her voice tense with slight anger.

Stefan bowed his head for a second, but looked up into her blue eyes. "I came to apologize for Elena." He stated, with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Can't she apologize for herself? She is a big girl isn't she?" Rebekah stated with venom, remembering what the Gilbert girl did to her the day before.

Rebekah had been quietly sitting in the park, waiting for her friend Alice, when Elena walked up to her, and demanded what she was doing there.

"_You need to leave, Rebekah." Elena demanded._

_Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone, Elena." She replied, trying to avoid any confrontation._

"_I won't until you leave." Elena replied with a smirk, crossing her arms._

"_As far as I know, this is a free country, and a free town, and," She started, standing up to face the Gilbert girl. "You can't get rid of me because you said so. It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me, and even then I will be back." She whispered with certainty, narrowing her eyes._

_Elena snarled, and then took a deep breath before smiling. "I heard about your old boyfriend. It seems you can't keep a man, can you, Rebekah? The girl who loved too easy." She laughed._

_Rebekah closed her eyes, and suppressed her emotions. She opened her eyes, and glared at Elena. "You have the right to talk. You are tearing apart a family, and you have the nerve to criticize me." She stated, with malice, her eyes narrowing and she crossed her arms._

_Elena glared. "I'm the only thing keeping them together. I would never hurt them." She half yelled in a tense voice._

_Rebekah tilted her head. "You are destroying them. You are just like Tatia. The only good thing she ever did was die." Rebekah replied, with a painful memory flashing in her mind._

_Elena scoffed. "I'm nothing like her, and if you didn't notice, I'm dead because of you!" Elena shouted quietly._

_Rebekah shook her head. "If my brother didn't need you, I would kill you right here, but I respect my brother, more than anything."_

"_If you kill me, they will kill you." Elena snarled, glaring at her._

_Rebekah laughed. "I'm more valuable than you are, Elena. You are nothing but a whiny, self-absorbed, girl, who plays with emotions to get what she wants. You are nothing but a Petrova. You think everyone will bow to you, but I've got news for you. I'm not going to do that, Elena. You betrayed me and my family, and I will never trust you nor will I like you." She stated with a warning tone in her voice, stepping towards Elena threateningly._

_Elena faltered for a second. Fear emanated from her eyes as Rebekah spoke, and she realized she could die in that instant, but just as quickly the fear disappeared to anger._

"_Get out of this town, Rebekah." She replied, through her anger._

_Rebekah scoffed. "I'm not leaving. I like it here, and as a matter of fact I was born here, before you in fact." She stated, placing a finger on her lips, and then pointing it at Elena._

"_There is nothing for you here, Rebekah. Stefan is mine." Elena stated, pointing to her chest. "Matt hates you, and your own brother shunned you. You have no one, Rebekah." Elena stated with a wicked smile._

_Rebekah swallowed back her tears, and refused to let this Gilbert girl get the best of her. "Stefan is the past. Matt has forgiven me, and Nik loves me. You are just fooling yourself, Elena. One day you will wake up with no one around you to fall at your feet or to play with. You will be by yourself, Elena, and I'm going to be there when that happens." Rebekah stated with a tense glare. "Mark my words." She whispered as she looked up to see Alice heading their way._

_She smiled at Alice and moved towards her, but just before she moved Elena stopped her. "You're wrong. You're going to be the one alone, Rebekah. No one will ever love a monster." She whispered with a smirk on her face._

_Rebekah glared, and smirked back. "Look in the mirror sometime, love." She stated, as she pushed Elena down on the ground, hard, and went to join Alice._

Stefan shook his head. "Elena's emotions are going everywhere, and she's doing things she usually would not do." He reasoned rubbing his hands together in front of him.

Rebekah scoffed. "She would never apologize to me even if she was human, Stefan." She retorted with a shrug of her shoulders and a glare to the side.

Stefan nodded. It was true. Elena hated Rebekah. She had used her and then got rid of her, and this was done before Elena had turned. Stefan sighed as he realized how much hurt Rebekah had been put through because of Elena and him for that matter.

"I know." Stefan whispered, looking down at the tan rug on the wooded floor.

Rebekah scoffed. "Why are you really here, Stefan? Plotting a new way to kill me?" She taunted, with a harsh look.

Stefan stood up abruptly, and walked to the window in the living room. "I'm tired, Rebekah." He replied, lowly staring out into the open yard.

"Tired of what, Stefan?" She asked, frustration lining her words.

Stefan bowed his head, before turning to face her, eyes deep and regretful. "I'm tired of being put in the middle." He stated, crossing his arms.

Rebekah tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes. "Elena." She stated, with a knowing look.

Stefan nodded. "I've noticed, since she has turned, she's been more and more…" He trailed off not sure how to finish.

"She's a Petrova." Rebekah stated, quirking her brow.

Stefan gave a small smile. "I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean." He replied, with a shrug of his shoulder.

Rebekah dropped her arms, and walked over to her favorite chair and sat down. "She's just like Tatia and worse, like Katherine." She stated, with a smile of hatred and hate in her voice.

Stefan walked around the couch, and sat down in the middle, directly across from Rebekah. "They played with hearts." He replied with a sorrowful voice.

Rebekah nodded. "Elena is doing the same thing." She paused, lowering her eyes for a moment, and then she lifted them. "I'm sorry, Stefan." She whispered, gazing into his eyes with tenderness.

Stefan nodded, and leaned forward. "I always thought Elena was nothing like Katherine, but now." He shook his head, and leaned back.

Rebekah just sat there, and wondered why he was telling her this. They were never on each other's confidant lists.

"Why are you telling me this, Stefan?" She demanded, leaning forward in her chair.

Stefan looked at her intently, and she saw something there in his eyes that she had not seen since the twenties.

He stood up and walked over to her, but did touch her as he knelt in front of her, his dark eyes never leaving hers.

"I wanted to apologize to you, not for what Elena said to you, but for what I've done." He replied earnestly.

"Stefan, you haven't done anything." She whispered, not counting the little alliance with Nik to dagger her. She had seen the hurt in his eyes when Nik was about to dagger her that night, and she knew he regretted using her.

"Yes, I have. I hurt you time and time again. I hurt you when we were in Chicago, and when my memory was restored I hurt you even more by going to Elena, even though what I felt for you was stronger than what I felt for Elena." He stated with sadness and truth.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, and shook her head. "You don't mean that, Stefan." She replied, standing up and moving to the fireplace, which was not lit.

Stefan stood up and followed her. "Yes, I do, Rebekah." He whispered in her ear, when he had gotten close enough to her.

Rebekah turned around and Stefan could see the tears in her eyes, and the hurt on her face. "Don't play with me, Stefan. I've been hurt more times than I ever cared to, because I'm the girl who loves to easy." She cried, throwing her arms out, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"What if I promise never to hurt you, Rebekah?" Stefan asked, reaching up with his right hand and wiping a tear from her face.

Rebekah shook her head. "It wouldn't work, Stefan. It will always be Elena, not me. Not anymore." She choked out.

Stefan sighed, and tears began to form in his eyes at her words. "You don't mean that." He whispered.

Rebekah nodded and sniffed. "I do. You know it too." She stated, stepping back away from his touch. "I think you should go, Stefan. Go back to your precious Elena." She ordered with hurt.

Stefan turned to go, but then stopped halfway and turned back to her. With sped, he grabbed Rebekah's face in his, and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Rebekah was too stunned at first, but quickly recovered to return his passion for only a moment. Her hands reached up to his chest, and she gently pushed him back.

Stefan pulled back with his eyes still closed, and a small smile on his lips. He began to open his eyes, and the smile remained as he rubbed her lips with his right thumb.

"Let me tell you a secret, Rebekah. The first time we kissed after being reunited, I felt guilty for betraying Elena, but now I feel everything but guilt." He said, as he gazed into her eyes.

Rebekah closed her eyes at his words. "What do you feel, Stefan?" She whispered, opening her eyes once again.

Stefan stroked her face, and gave her a gentle smile. "I feel happy, and I feel love, Rebekah." He replied, with tears falling down his face.

Rebekah gave a soft smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I still love you, Stefan." She whispered, as she gave him a soft quick kiss.

Stefan laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Rebekah giggled through her tears, and buried her face in his neck.

She pulled back to look in his eyes. "You're not playing me are you?" She asked with danger and beginning hurt in her eyes.

Stefan shook his head. "No, Rebekah, I'm not playing you. Never again." He vowed back, and sealed it with a kiss.

Suddenly the door slammed to the floor and an angry young vampire ran into the room, only to be stopped by the sight of her boyfriend in the arms of her most hated rival.

Stefan pushed Rebekah behind him, when he saw what Elena was holding. She was holding a white oak stake. Rebekah pushed against Stefan's arms, which were stretched out in front of her.

"Get out of my way, Stefan." Elena demanded, clutching the stake in the air

"Elena, lower the stake, we can talk about this." Stefan replied, calmly.

Elena shook her head. "No, Stefan, there is nothing to talk about. She is ruining everything." She cried, her body shaking with anger.

"Stefan." Rebekah replied in a warning voice.

Stefan stiffened when he recognized the tone in Rebekah's voice.

"Elena," Stefan began, holding his right hand out towards Elena, but kept his left arm out in front of Rebekah.

Elena shook her head. "No! She needs to die. She has pushed me to brink, Stefan. She has to die!" She yelled, holding the stake up to strike.

When she moved to strike, Stefan grabbed her arms, and she began to struggle in his hands.

"Elena, drop the stake." He demanded, grasping her arms tightly.

"No!" Elena screamed, struggling in his arms. "She's taken you from me. She's put you under compulsion, Stefan. She has to die!" She hollered in his face.

Stefan shook her gently, and sighed. "I'm not under compulsion, Elena." He said with a tense tone.

Elena shook her head, and gripped the stake tighter, and flashed her eyes at Rebekah, who was standing quietly behind Stefan. "You told him to say that didn't you? You won't be happy until you destroy my life will you." She shouted at Rebekah, eyes shooting darts.

Rebekah smiled. "I didn't compel Stefan, and furthermore," Rebekah started, stepping closer to Stefan and Elena. She looked at Stefan and wretched the stake out of Elena's hands, while breaking her wrist. Elena screamed in pain, and her knees buckled. Rebekah let out a chuckle, and threw the stake across the room into the wall. She nodded to Stefan and grabbed Elena's throat, pushing her into the far wall. Stefan let out a sigh, but made no move to stop Rebekah, not yet.

Elena gasped for breath and began to push at Rebekah's arm, and began to kick at Rebekah. Rebekah smiled. "Furthermore, I'm not trying to ruin your life, Elena. I'm trying to live a life that was stolen from me. YOU are the one who is ruining your life. The sooner you realize no one revolves around you, the better off you'll be." She replied, with a snarky smirk, and a dangerous look in her eyes. "I'm not going to kill you Elena because of Stefan, Lord knows I want to, but I won't. However, I will warn you. If you ever cross me in any way, I will do far worse than my brother did to you. Do you understand me?" She replied, squeezing Elena's throat tightly.

Elena gasped for air, and with a quick nod, Rebekah let go and dropped her on the floor. Elena clutched her neck, and glared at Rebekah. She opened her mouth to give a smart retort, but shut her mouth when Rebekah gave her dangerous glare.

Stefan cleared his throat, and gently helped Elena up, and escorted her to the fallen door. Elena turned to him, and he saw the tears falling down her face.

Stefan looked towards Rebekah, who had walked over to the window and bowed her bowed. He sighed, and turned back to Elena.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, trying to sound helpless.

Stefan eyed her and shook his head. "It's over, Elena. Rebekah's right." He whispered, looking down for only a second, and then looking up. "You need to let go, Elena. Goodbye." He stated, gently leading her out the door.

She stopped and turned around to face him. "I'm giving up on you, Stefan." She stated, firmly.

Stefan's eyes narrowed. "Go home, Elena." He returned with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Elena nodded, but gave a determined look back to him before leaving. Stefan shook his head, and picked up the door, and gently lifted it to the frame, putting it back in place.

"You don't have to do that, Stefan." Rebekah whispered entering the hall behind him.

Stefan scoffed. "It's not a problem, Rebekah." He returned, placing the hinges back in line. Once he was finished he turned to face her and saw how drained she looked.

"You need to rest, Rebekah." He whispered with worry and authority, stepping towards her lowering his head.

Rebekah crossed her arms, and glared at him. "I'm fine." She stated firmly.

Stefan let out a breathy laugh. "Rebekah," He replied in a dragging parenting voice. He glared back, and then realized she had sadness in her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Rebekah nodded, lowering her head.

Stefan reached out with his left hand, and brought her face up. "No, you're not. What's wrong?" He asked her, eyes searching hers.

"Fine," She replied, wrenching her head from his hand, and stepping to the side, looking at the newly fixed door. "I'm tired, Stefan." She turned around to face him, eyes flashing. "I'm tired of your little Elena pulling stunts like this. I'm tired of being used. I'm tired of this." She shouted, dropping her arms at her sides. "I'm tired of being the girl who loves too easy." She whispered, lowering her head and eyes.

Stefan smiled, and marched over to her, and once again lifted her head with both hands. "That's what makes you, you, Rebekah. Your love is a little piece of humanity that makes you special. It's why I love you, Rebekah." He whispered, looking into her eyes with love.

She swallowed at his words, eyes beginning to water. She blinked and the tears broke the barriers, and fell down her face, which Stefan caught with his thumbs. She gazed in his eyes. "Do you mean it, Stefan?" She choked out.

Stefan nodded, and leaned down with their foreheads touching. "With all my heart, Rebekah." He whispered, looking in her eyes.

Rebekah sobbed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the distance between them with a kiss. Stefan smiled into her mouth, and returned the kiss with soft passion.

They pulled back for a second, long enough for her to whisper five words. "I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan smiled again, and gave her a quick kiss, and pulled back to whisper, "Forever, Rebekah."

"Forever, Stefan." She countered, pulling him back for more.

The girl, who loved too easy, had finally found a love for all eternity. It had only taken her a thousand years to find him, but it was worth it.

As she led Stefan to her bedroom, Rebekah smiled. It truly was worth it.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it. It took me forever to write this the way I wanted. I'm not entirely sure if I'm happy with it. Please let me know if you are.**

**As much as it pleases me that you favorite my stories. (I'm excited every time!) I would like it if you would let me know why you favorite it. Please!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
